


Behavior Patterns

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these months of adjusting to Ren's behavioral patterns, Aoba still can't keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behavior Patterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SprayPaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprayPaint/gifts), [aaronzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/gifts).



Even after all these months of adjusting to Ren's behavioral patterns, Aoba still can't keep up. 

He's unpredictable, Aoba thinks, pushed up against the fridge with hands curled in the collar of his shirt and a mouth working against his so hungrily that he's afraid his knees will give out. 

Ren's hands don't know where they want to settle, going from Aoba's hips to his shoulders to his face and back down to his hips, eventually resting on the swell of his ass. His grip gets tight when Aoba does that thing with his tongue that Ren likes so much, moaning breathily against the smaller man's swollen lips. The blue-haired male briefly wonders just how long Ren had been holding back in this state. 

His only warning is a growl before there's a thigh pressed hastily between his legs, hips dipping down on their own to rut against Ren's upper thigh. Aoba whines, head tipped back for Ren to bite and mark as he pleased. 

"Ren," the blue-haired male gasps, tugging on Ren's short hair to get his attention. The bigger man in question looks up from where he's got his face buried in the pale flesh of Aoba's throat, panting hotly. "C-Come on, if you're gonna do it, then..." 

That's all Ren needs for approval, picking Aoba up and hefting up onto the kitchen counter. He pushes Aoba's shirt, dipping down to kiss up the pudge of his stomach. Ren groans against his abdomen, getting a squeak from Aoba when he dips his tongue into the other male's bellybutton to tease. The dark-haired boy reaches around Aoba to unhook his binder, letting it drop to the floor. 

Aoba's already got a breast in hand, thumbing at his hardened nipple. He shudders, grabbing Ren by the hair so his partner could suck on Aoba's chest. Pushing himself closer to Ren, Aoba grips at the edge of the counter, panting. Ren was so good with his mouth, and he flaunts it whenever he can, lapping at the hardened nub and grazing his teeth over it. "Ren," Aoba warns, canting his hips up into a wandering hand pressing against his boxer-clad crotch. 

His complaints are acknowledged, but Ren takes his time to rub his fingers teasingly along the damp patch Aoba had created since they started, applying pressure to his covered clit to elicit a louder moan. "Aoba," Ren whispers, pulling his boyfriend's boxers down as soon as Aoba's hips push up enough to do so. He grabs Aoba's thighs, enjoying the way the soft fat feels in his hands. Aoba's not skinny, but he's not fat either. Much to Ren's delight, he's got a bit of a muffin top and pudge to his thighs, making it easier for Aoba to drape his legs over Ren's shoulders while Ren ate him out. 

Ren sinks to his knees, lapping at the clear fluid forming at Aoba's mound, sucking on his lips and rubbing his own thighs together. He moans against Aoba's clit, sucking it into his mouth and releasing with a soft pop. The stronger man grabs Aoba by the hips, pulling him down the counter enough to access his vagina better, flicking his tongue over Aoba's clit while he slips two fingers inside him. Aoba cries out, pushing against Ren's fingers and mouth, unsure of what he wants more. 

He gets both in the end, Ren crooking his fingers inside to stimulate Aoba's sweet spot to please him and hear more of his reactions. Aoba's eyes are closed, kiss-swollen lips parted so he can breathe properly albeit it being heavily. "Ah... Re— Gonna...!" is the only warning Ren gets before Aoba cries out, clenching around Ren's fingers. Ren works him through his orgasm, pulling back from his clit so he wouldn't hurt him from overstimulation. 

There's a minute or two of just their ragged breathing, Aoba coming down from his orgasm and Ren squirming with his need to orgasm. Aoba shudders in post-orgasm and opens his eyes to look down at Ren, smiling lazily. "You don't look done," the blue-haired male comments, absently palming his own breast. 

Ren shifts where he sits on his knees on the floor, nodding with flushed cheeks. He sighs in relief when Aoba gestures for him to stand, shoving his boxers to the floor. Aoba takes a moment to remove both their shirts, hands overing Ren's chest binder. The latter furiously shakes his head, mumbling about needing to cum _now_. The taller male pushes up into Aoba's hand, a hand darting down to grab his wrist and push Aoba's index inside, impatient with his high arousal. He hears Aoba chuckle, but doesn't think much of it, too busy rutting against his finger and thumb, the latter rubbing firmly to his clit. 

It doesn't take him long to reach his orgasm, maybe three minutes, clutching at the counter to keep himself standing up. Ren busies himself with sucking hickeys along Aoba's neck now that Aoba's shirt has been removed. His thighs clamp down around Aoba's thighs and he whines, fluid pushing past Aoba's fingers to dribble to the floor. As Aoba slides his fingers out, more comes out, fascinating to Aoba as always, even though he's known for a few months that Ren was a squirter. Ren has to hold onto the counter even more, knees threatening to give out. He gasps, bowing his head with a loud groan. 

"I'm sorry, Aoba," Ren starts, trembling from post-orgasm and face flushed in embarrassment. "I'll clean up in a moment, I just need to sit so my legs will stop shaking..." 

Aoba huffs out a laugh, fingers carding through Ren's soft hair. "Sit down, Ren. I'll take care of it." 

The other male perks up, adjusting his binder once he sits down away from the mess he had made. "Are you sure? I made the mess, so I should clean—" 

The smaller male hops down off the counter, easing Ren down onto his back so he can sit on him. He helps Ren out of his chest binder, settling down once they were both on their sides on the cool tile. Aoba snuggles close to Ren, legs tangled and holding close to one another. "It's fine," Aoba insists, kissing the tip of Ren's nose to avoid tasting himself. "I wouldn't have done it if I was gonna be bothered by it." 

Ren made a face of uncertainty, sighing in defeat. He ignores the uncomfortable feeling of their chests pressed together, instead bringing the smaller male into his arms to kiss all over his face, getting Aoba to laugh and half-heartedly fight him off.


End file.
